


I Think I May Be A Bit Gayer Than I Originally Thought

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Dave just spent the whole day denying he was gay and now he's kissing his best friend Max and yeah he may be a bit gay
Relationships: Max Blum/Dave Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Think I May Be A Bit Gayer Than I Originally Thought

**Author's Note:**

> takes place at the end of Mein Coming Out, season one episode 4 or 8 depending on what order you watched the show in.

Dave is watching max's face fall as he brings one hand up to rub at the back of his neck as he looks away from his parents as they go on and on about every young gay man they know and why they would be perfect for max. He gets why Max was against coming out now. He knows a lot of it was the usual fears of being rejected by ones parents but he also knows Max is no where near ready to settle down with a nice Jewish boy, let alone to give them the grandchildren they are so obliviously begging for. He sees Max try to smile at his mom but his eyes are dull and Dave knows what he has to do.

" Actually he's spoken for. ". Dave says as he places his arms around Max's shoulders and leans in for a quick kiss.

It was meant to be a quick kiss at lest, just a peck but his lips touch Max's just as he brings his hand up to rest on his friends cheek and something clicks. Max's stubble is rough against his palm but his lips are soft and submissive and he lets Dave lead the kiss. Dave tries to bring himself back to earth and pull away but then Max's arms wrap around him and he finds himself gripping his friends arm as he goes in for another kiss and another before the sound of Max's mother claiming she knew it reminds him they aren't alone. Be fore he pulls away he pulls Max into a tight hug and Max whispers in his ear.

" I appreciate what you're doing but your not my type. ", Max says and Dave doesn't want to admit that hurts.

He pulls away but keeps his arm around Max as he faces his parents. They smile so brightly at him that he almost feels guilty but then he glances at Max's large grin and any guilt washes away at the obvious happiness on his best friends face. Max's parents are only here until tomorrow afternoon and Dave can deal with a few confusing hours for his best friend. Max squeezes his hand in thanks and Dave squeezes back before letting go. He offers to help Mr. and Mrs. Blum pack. 

It takes about a hour and a half to get Max's parents packed and another half hour before Dave is falling into bed. Turns out Dave is apparently parent heroin to the Blum's. He is now a proud member of the Blum family group chat and may end up fending off invites to the families Hanukkah celebrations later on. He thinks he wouldn't mind so much as his mind runs trough years of friendship with Max.

He remembers when they first met and Max had the punk pop look. He can't help but snort and think that while the look was cute when they were young he prefers Max more natural laid back look now. Max was a natural beauty, soft brown hair that fluffed just right after being laid against a pillow all night. Big beautiful blue eyes that smile along with his lips. 

His lips. Dave can't stop thinking about his lips. He has never kissed a guy before and while logically he knew it wasn't really all that different from kissing a girl he on some level had thought it would be. He had expected Max's lips to be hard ad chapped. Max has a bad habit of chewing on his lip when he's nervous and while its cute Dave had thought for sure there would be scar tissue along his lips that would drag unpleasantly. 

Kissing Max. He had thought of it before tonight, he can admit that but he never thought he would enjoy it as much as he did. He pictures it again but this time he imagines Max's parents aren't there. He imagines Max fisting a hand in his hair and Deepening the kiss. He imagines himself letting out a soft whimper and Max pushing his back against a wall as they try to stumble to his room.

He feels arousal growing in the bottom of his stomach and groans. He forces himself to think of anything but Max as he rolls over to check the time. Its One in the morning and he needs rest before the Blum's farewell breakfast. He buries his head in the pillow and starts thinking of his dreams of owning a restaurant which leads to him thinking up new recipes till he forgets Max for a moment and falls into a fitful sleep.


End file.
